1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device capable of executing a duplex printing (i.e., capable of forming images on both sides of a recording sheet).
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image formation devices capable of forming images on both sides of a recording sheet are known. Among such devices, there is known a device which is configured to reverse the recording sheet bearing an image on one surface with use of a discharge roller, and feed the reversed recording sheet to an image formation unit so that an image is formed on a back side.
For such an image formation device, there is known a technique of changing a sheet feed speed when the recording sheet is reversed to a faster speed than a speed when the recording sheet is normally fed for image formation in order to increase an image formation speed as a whole.
Incidentally, in such an image formation device, a stepping motor is typically employed for controlling the sheet feed speed.